


I'll come back I promise

by Winchestermoosegirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Castiel as God (Supernatural), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl
Summary: Damian has a daughter. If you want you can read the rest
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

DAMIAN'S POV:

It was just one night that turned my life around. I was just looking for a dumb lead on the Joker in a bar, a person that was very close to the Joker was supposed to be there with his girlfriend. It took me a lot of time trying to get inside the bar, since back then I was only 15 years old. I was there until two in the morning and there was no sign of him. I signed and was going to get up, but a man approched me and gave me a drink.

"Sorry, I can't drink, I'm still a minor" I tried to not to punch him in the face after he got closer to me and flirted with me, it was hard not to punch him but it was a success (but to this day I wish I would have broken his jaw). He kept insisting on me to drink the glass of "Vodka" he was offering me. It was 2:33 when I told him to fuck off, because if he didn't I would call the police (even though I know how to fight I wanted my father to have a good reputation).

The man threw his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering, then quietly exited the bar. I felt relief once he did that, I stayed in the bar a couple of more minutes incase he was waiting for me outside. At 3:08 I got up and left the bar, I was getting my car keys to the car when I felt something pinch my neck. Before I even knew what was going on I felt not only weak but I knew I was delirious. Then I saw the man again but he wasn't alone, many men were there. I felt as if in someone was dragging me from my ankle. That moment I felt as if regret washed all over me, I never told my father goodbye, I never told Grayson that I loved him, and many other stuff.

Then there was a scream coming from all of the men, and a lot of light. The next thing I saw was their bodies, their eyes were burned, they had their mouths open when they died (probably from all the sreaming), and they were dead. That's when I saw him, Sam. 

"Are you AK?" it asked. I assumed he tried to say 'Are you OK?' so I replied or tried to reply "Yes".

"I'm Sam, archangel of whatever" said the angel "I am currently cursed by someone so don't worry" added the angel looking worse than before. With all of the strenght I had left I took Sam and myself to the car to sleep a little or call my father, but that didn't happen.

++++++

8 years later.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, it was a rainy day in Kansas, so I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to the park with Alia, my daughter. You see after I got in the car with Sam I felt somehow weird as if there was something else in whatever the man shoot me with. But long story short, Samael was an archangel that was cursed by one it his brothers and was delirious, just like I was drugged, we ended up having sex. The next morning my father came and got me, Sam was not there so I imagened that I probably got drugged and still kicked their asses or something I don't remember. A few nights later Sam came back I saw that he was about my age, but the shocking news is that he was pregnant with my baby. I was too afraid to tell my family so instead I got a good job, a good house, and a good dog. The day that Sam gave birth was probably the hardest because it was the day I found out I was a single parent, Sam died during the birth.

Now here I was, raising my daughter in Kansas. Her name was Alia. She didn't have my looks or my father's nor my mother's. She had very pale skin making her look sick but in a good way like the vampires from twilight. She had Sam's eyes as well, hazel. Her hair is has sharp ends like mine and is also black. She has my mother's nose, but other than that she looks like a female version of Sam. She is actually really smart, she has a really high IQ, surpasses all the class, the teachers even talk about putting her in sixth grade next year instead of putting her in fourth grade.

But anyway today is the last day of school. And I have the day off so I was thinking buying her some stuff as a present (the company I work at gives you a lot of money) and doing some chores around the house, or maybe even practice what father and gradfather taught me.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and started making breakfast. It was 6:00 a.m when I went upstairs again, and woke Alia up.

"Alia, time to get up for school" I said as I shook her a bit. She woke up, sitted on her bed, and started streching her arms. 

"Alia, change from your PJs, and get downstairs to eat breakfast, OK?" I said.

"Yeah, be there in a minute" she replied camly, she got up from the bed and started looking for clothes in her closet.

I went downstairs and put two glasses of apple juice on the table along with two plates with pancakes, bacon, and some grapes. I sat down and started eating, Alia came ten minutes later dressed in a light pink t-shirt with black pants, and a black jacket, she was wearing a pink pair of shoes. 

"Good morning dad" Alia said.

"Good morning honey" I replied naturally. 

We sat down and ate breakfast slowly (I didn't eat the bacon). We finished our breakfast at 7:11.

"Sweetie, why don't you go wash your teeth while I get the car ready" 

"Sure be right back" she said rushing up the stairs to the bathroom.

I turned the car on and waited for her. She came five minutes later with her backpack. 

"I'm ready to go dad" she said exitingly

"Okay let's go then" I said 

The car ride to the school is 20 minutes. We arrived at 7:46 she got off the car after saying our goodbyes and headed to her small group of friends. 

I went to a lot of stores and bought her a lot of things from toys to clothes to other stuff. I got home and wrapped them up I know she's spoiled but she decerves it. Then I went to doing shores in the house, turns out there wasn't much shores to be done, I already compleated them over the week. I finished them at 10:00.

I placed a timer on my phone and practiced what father and grandfather taught me. I practiced for 3 hours, then I took a shower again (because I was sweating), then proceeded to relax in the couch while playing with donuts (our dog).

Alia was getting out of school at 1:00. So to avoid all the traffic I wanted to get out early.

"Donuts, I'm going to go pick up Alia, so be a good boy" I said to the dog.

I got in the car and went to pick up Alia. I managed to avoid all the traffic, and got there ten minutes early. When the bell finally rang all the kids were throwing their books in the trash can, running around, or screaming in joy.

Alia just ran to the car and said "Thank goodness school is over, for a few months of course" "Yeah, in a few weeks you'll be so bored that you'll wish that school was never over" I said "But dad school is like a personal purgatory" she said obviously annoyed by my comment "Why do you say purgatory instead of hell?" I asked "Because" she started "Hell is being stuck in one of your meetings, but heaven is my room, so than leaves school as purgatory" I laughed at that comment, we continued chatting until we got home.

The moment I got my keys out I had a bad feeling but I brushed it off. I opened the door and yelled for Donut but he was no where to be found.

I took my daughter and holded her hand tight despite her complaints, I also covered her eyes, just in case. We went to the living room only to find a bloody trail, and Donuts decapitated a note was attached to his mouth, reached for it the best I could trying to get Alia not to see this mess.

In the note it was written 'check the camaras' I wanted to get Alia out of the house, but honestly I didn't know if it would be a good decision to make. I took her in my arms and started making my way to the computer. I turned on my computer and wached the video. It was gradfather the one that killed Donuts along with other assassins saying that I should go and take my rightful place in the leage of assassins and if not he was going to kill Alia.

That moment I knew this life was over, I called my boss and told him that I had a family emergency and I didn't know when I was going to come back, he gave me a month. I told my daughter to open her presents while I took care of Donut's corpse and blood. I packed Alia's things with tears knowing that I would probably never see her again.

I told Alia to get in the car, not really knowing were we were going to go. All the car ride she was happy talking about the new Supernatural season (10) in Netflix. She fell asleep after a few minutes though.

Supernatral was the most scary show or anything shown on telivision, because those are actual real life recordings found on camera of the two brother's and no it was the actual footage. It caused many people to have PTSD for some reason. But Alia seemed to enjoy it she said "This way I can get to know mommy better" right. 

We arrived at Gotham at 6:00 pm, I really didn't know why I came here but it was the only place I could think of. I proceeded to go to Wayne Manor. Alia woke up and was sad but happy at the same time.

"What's wrong, Alia?" I asked like any other conserned parent would.

"Uncle Dean told me that Donuts was dead, but he was happy now that he was in heaven" she explained to me "He also told me that my powers are going to arrive in a few years, 2 to be exact" she said.

"Well that's good right?" I said, honestly I have no idea who Dean is but I'm sure he was really close to Sam. He actually spoke to Alia since she was born, but he pissed me off some times (he would tell Alia things that he didn't want her to know).

"Uncle Dean also told me that you're leaving me" she told while shooting me guilty look (seriously Dean?) 

"Listen Alia, I've done things in the past I wish I could change but I can't" I said sadly "I'll miss you so much, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, know that want's happening isn't your fault, it never was" tears started scaping my eyes, I finished with "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry".

She looked sad but appreciated her last moments with me in the car, then we arrived at Wayne Manor. "Woah hold on, you didn't tell me I was going to live with a filthy rich guy"  
+++++

DICK'S POV

Alfred has gone on vacation to visit some family members and left Bruce all alone. Ohh yes this was going to be fun, it would have been funnier if Damian was here though. I signed he would be 23 years old now. Bruce was miserable when he first went missing but with time he healed.

I was at the manor stealing Bruce's food to make him go to the grocery store. Bruce was on patrol tonight, even though it was a quiet night. I would have to go back to the titans in three days so I was happy.

I started watching some random movie I found when there was a desparate loud knocking on the door. I rolled my eyes Who would be knocking at this hour?.

I paused the movie and headed to the door then I carefully opened it to reveal Damian and a little girl. "Grayson, can we come in please?" he almost looked desparate, well he was.

I let them in, Damian looked tired and had red puffy eyes as if he had been crying. "Damian?" I asked i didn't want to be somehow tricked into some trap "Hello Grayson" with a shaky voice. I couldn't help myself I just opened my arms and embraced him, 8 years since the last time I saw him.

After we stopped hugging I noticed that the little girl was just utterly confused.

"And who are you?" I asked her. 

"Alia Joy" she replied offering her hand.

"Pleasure" I said taking her hand a shaking it.

"So were where you all of this time?" I asked anger rising up.

"Could you please call Father, I would perfer not telling the story twice" Damian replied 

"Sure" I said.

I called Bruce and told him that Damian was here with some girl named Alia. He hang up and told me he would be there in a few minutes.

I walked to see Damian hugging Alia like if there was no tomorrow.

When Bruce came back, he came in with no hello but looking for Damian.

They went through all the emotional stuff again, then sat down in the living room.

"Father, I cannot stay." He started "eight years ago I impregnated, by accident, an archangel. That resulted in the birth of my daughter, Alia Joy Wayne" he said pointing at my nice, He was about so say something else but Alia got to him first "Its Alia Joy Winchester, not Wayne" Damian just chuckeled at what.

"Well as I was saying, I've lived in Lebadon, Kansas ever since. But I got a message from my Grandfather today, and I'm afraid that I can't be with her anymore. Please" he said looking at bruce "I know it's a lot to ask but please take care of her" 

Bruce looked at him for a few seconds before saying "Of course I'll take care of her, but I promise you it won't be permanent, you'll watch her grow yourself" Bruce finished with a kind smile.

Damian seemed to be more calm "Farewell, and thank you Father" was the last thing he said to Bruce before leaving.


	2. Iterrogation in the kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dick interrogate Alia.  
> Alia teaches Dick that family doesn't end with blood.  
> And Alia asks Batman to tell Constantine to stop dressing like her Uncle Cass.

Day 1:

ALIA'S POV.

I know it's wrong to lie but Uncle Dean said it was necesarry. I told my dad my powers would arrive when I reached the age of ten, but that's not true. I already had my powers since I was born, I just hide them from everyone. My dad just left me in my gradfather's house, it's big, kind of reminds me of the Bunker, my mommy's home before he died during childbirth. I hate living in here to be honest. It's like I constantly move from place to place like my mom used to, I would be okay with that, but he had his brother. When I was in his tummy I saw all of his memories and by some false hope I thought that he would raise me but I was wrong. Then my dad, I saw all of his memories as well, for a long time my home had been with him and now he's gone. 

I woke up at 5:09 am I fell asleep at 12:00 am last night. It's like the older I get the less sleep I need. I didn't know what to do, I could shower, get dressed, and make breakfast. But I don't feel like doing so, instead I took my notebook and started drawing, at first I had no idea what I was drawing but I realized soon enough it was my mom I was drawing, I just missed him so much, even after eight years. 

I finished drawing him three hours later. By that time I gathered all my clothes and took a shower. I put on a Nightwing t-shirt with some shorts and high top blue sneakers. I went to the kitchen, I found Dick in there, we didn't speak much last night because it was late but promised to interrogate me today, he was burning the hole place down. How can this man live on his own?

"Why don't you sit down while I make breakfast, you're letting me live here, consider it as a thank you gift? I said, he looked at me and said "Good morning, Alia" Ohh how stupid of me I forgot my manners "I'm sorry I forgot my manners, good morning to you too Dick" I said smiling.

If there was someone my dad spoke high of it was Dick, his brother. My dad rarely spoke high of anyone, unlike my sweet mom who spoke high of everyone. 

"No worries, it's rough to have a sudden decision like this happen." he said "Do you know how to cook?" he then asked me "Of course I do I watched my dad do it since I was toddler and I know a few things from my mom" I replied.

He looked skeptical but agreed that I could do the breakfast only and only if he or an adult was there. I agreed to his terms and made scrambled eggs with bacon. We sat down when Bruce came in (for some reason I can't bring myself to say gradfather) he made coffee and sat down to interrogate me.

"So how's life with Damian?" asked Dick "And why are you wearing a Nightwing t-shirt? Are you a fan of me or something?" he asked a little excited over the t-shirt.

"Life with my dad is very nice, he spoils me a lot. And yeah I'm kind of your fan, not number one but I like you" I responded honestly.

"So who is you-" Bruce's question was cut off by Dick's question.

"Who is you're favorite Superhero?" 

"Depends, if I were to pick a member of the Justice League I would pick John Constantine or Hellblazer. If I were to pick from the Teen Titans I would pick Raven. If I were to pick any superhero in a costume I would obviously pick my dad. But if I could pick any superhero, costume or not, it would be my mom, he, his brother, and his best friends Castiel and Crowley and Jack and Rowena are my favorite superheroes of all time, and right next to them is Constantine." I replied honestly, I like to avoid lying as much as possible, though it's like second nature to me now.

Both of them looked dissapointed by the answer, but Bruce took interest in my mom.

"Actually my question was going to be about your mom" said Bruce.

"What do you want to know about him?" I asked, getting the feeling that I was going to lie and soon.

"Well everything, you also keep calling your mom a he not a her, and so you know we don't have anything against the LGBT community" Bruce said.

"You know how John Constantine kills demons or whatever, well my mom was called a hunter. Not an animal hunter, a Supernatural hunter, the best kind of hunter there is. Hunter's are the best in killing vampires, werewolfs, demons, ect... back then my mom was human and so was his brother. Something happened though, and for the sake or your religion I'm not going to tell you what happened, only that it turned my mom into an archangel along with his brother. Then stuff happened and I was born end of story." I replied, not wanting to make the story longer than it has to be.

"Hold on a second" started Dick "Your mom killed monsters and your half archangel?" ohh shit I forgot about the no killing rule.

"Well monters can't be saved and my species is called a Nephilim, actually I have a cousin whom is also a Nephilim his name is Jack" I didn't mention he was the literal anticrist of course, but I was trying to get of the killing conversation.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Dick shouted "Your mom is a badass, and you're half angel" he said happily, while Bruce was trying to process the information given to him.

It took about five minutes for him to ask another question.

"Why can't your mom take care of you then?"

"He died during childbirth, Nephilims usually are four times stronger than the angel that fathered them, but the angels still have no idea how stronger a Nephilim is when an angel mothered them. They think I'm pretty strong though, you see my mom was one of the strongest archangels there's ever been, it was pretty hard to kill him." I said sadly.

"It's not your falt you know, your mother's death" said Dick.

"That is what everybody says, but you don't know the feeling" 

"Well what was his name?" asked Dick hoping to change the scenery.

"His angelic name or his human name?" 

"Both" he said.

"Samael was his angelic name, but his human name was Sam Winchester" I replied feeling pride wash over me with the name.

"Well before we continue asking I wanted to say that the bacon you made is incredible" said Bruce.

"Well thank you, it's all thanks to my Uncle Dean he was The Meat Man" yes he was and yes he still is The Meat Man.

"How well educated are you in Disney?" asked Dick.

"I would say I'm very educated in Disney, not that I don't appreciate it but I perfer other stuff" I answered.

"Well what do you like?" he asked.

"I like My Little Pony. In anime I like only two: Fairy Tail and Nanatsu No Taizai or in other words Seven Deadly Sins. But my favorite show is the one and only Supernatural" I answered with a smirk on my face.

"Wait a minute isn't Supernatural the show that has real footage and gives people PTSD or something like that?" asked Bruce.

"Yessir, but those people are cowards infact I'm already on season ten, which is the latest season" I said.

"Does Damian let you watch this stuff?" asked Dick.

"Puff, of course not! I watch it behind his back. Who do you take me for?" I replied with a little pride.

"You don't have nightmares?" both Dick and Bruce asked at the same time.

"Sure I have nightmares, everyone has nightmares even those who don't watch Supernatural" I answered like a bitch, but what does Halestorm have to say about this? You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing.

They calmed down and changed the subject.

"So who's you're favorite singer or singers?" asked Bruce.

"I like Evanescence, Halestorm, Skillet, but I love Avril Lavigne, and Ke$ha. And I don't know if she counts because she's a violinist, but it's Lindsey Stirling, and the OST's from Nanatsu No Taizai. And my personal favorite my Uncle Dean" I said.

Both of them just stared at me.

"What? The OST's from Nanatsu No Taizai are pretty cool , and I know my Uncle is not a singer but he's pretty cool too" I said in my defence.

Bruce smiled and said "I'm curious about you're Uncle Dean, you mention him a lot. I wish I could ask you about him but I have to go to the office." 

"On a Saturday?" asked Dick

"Yeah, with The Joker being on the lose for a while I have a lot to catch up on." 

"Wait a minute the Joker, the clown Joker is here or is he behind bars?" I asked remembering how much my mom deeply hated clowns with all his soul and grace.

"Don't worry he's behind bars again. Why do you ask?" said Bruce.

"Two reasons: 1) my mom hated clowns 2) all clowns decerve a painful death" I said knowing that my mommy would be proud of me.  
+++++

DICK'S POV

It''s been three hours since Bruce left for work. I talked to Alia about of things I mostly asked about Damian, I realy didn't expect him to be a good dad but he was.

"So what's you're favorite subject?" I asked Alia. We both sat down in the couches in the living room.

"I don't know, I like math, science isn't hard because I only have to memorize the definitions, I do not like English I actually hate diagramming, but I do like literature. And both History and Geography are a waste of time they only teach you the same stuff year after year" she said, thank God I wasn't the only one who thought Geography and History were a waste of time.

"How about art?" I asked remembering how good Damian used to draw.

She stared at me for a second before getting up and saying "stay here, I'll be right back" she went to her room upstairs and came back with a notebook.

She showed to me what she drew, and God she drew better than Damian. The drawings were beautiful.

"You know you should stop calling Chuck God." she said

"Uhh, what?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind" she said.

"Do you know anything about your family tree of your father's side?" I asked cofused, Damian used to brag about how he was 'The Blood Son' but Alia didn't brag about how she was the blood grandaughter or anything like that.

She looked at me with a smile on her face and said "Once a wise man told my mom that "family doesn't end with blood" and then he told me the same thing when I was in his belly and now I tell you the same thing, Dick family doesn't end in blood" wow, that was deep to say the least.

We talked more about stuff the circus, hunting, and stuff until Bruce called. 

"Hello" I anwsered the phone.

"Dick, I won't come home tonight I have a meeting with the Justice League at the Watchtower today" he was on speaker.

"Okay, don't worry about dinner and lunch, Little Alia here is a great cook." I said.

"Wait" said Alia before Bruce could hang up "Is Constantine going to be there?" she asked. Was she seriously that obsessed with Constantine?

"Yes, Why do you ask?" Bruce responded.

"Because I would like to deliver a messege to him" Alia said.

"Okay, what's the message?" Bruce asked.

"Could you please tell him to stop dressing like my Uncle Castiel?" She said. How many Uncles did she have?

"Sure" replied Bruce, then he hanged up.

+++++

BRUCE'S POV

There is something more to Alia. Sam and Dean Winchester were murders. But many people changed their minds after watching Supernatural which was also weird. She also clearly likes her mother's side of the family better than ours, especially the last name Winchester means something to her.

I remembered when Damian first introduced her Alia Joy Wayne he said but she cut him off by correcting it to Alia Joy Winchester. I definetly need to watch Supernatural for Damian's sake.

I went to the Watchtower and explained the situation to everyone.

"Teen Pregnancy? That's the reason why Damian ran away?" asked Hal.

"Yes" I replied. I told everyone that if they find anything to tell me they agreed. 

All of us were about to leave but there was one last thing I needed to say.

"Wait one last thing" they all sat back down.

"Constantine?" 

"Yes?" He replied a bit surprised I was asking something of him.

"Alia, asked me to deliver a message to you" I said.

"And what is that?" he said.

"She said to tell you to stop dressing up like her Uncle Castiel" 

"The Angel?" He asked .

"I don't she just told me to tell you that message" I replied.

The JL laughed when they found out Constantine was dressing up like an Angel.

"Well you tell Alia that I will never stop dressing up like this" said Constantine.


	3. Purple Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Alia spar while Dick, Kori, and Batman watch. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

ALIA'S POV

I woke up to someone calling my name at first I thought it was Dick.

"Go away, Dick" I said. I don't sleep much, but I need sleep. I talk to my mom some times in my dreams (I never tell him that I feel guilty for his death), it's an interesting power I have. I can talk to dead people in my sleep. Well, not just dead people, angels, demons, monsters, ect... I also have visions, my dad worries when I have them, mostly because they're very disturbing.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" replied a sacastic but yet familiar voice.

Uncle Dean.

"What time is it?" I asked knowing that we were going to train today. We get up as early as possible, then we make a spell so that everyone in near us wouldn't hear us, then we train. 

"Time to get up" 

My parents had their way of fighting and I have mine. I actually fight while dancing, it's weird. Since I was little I practiced rhythmic gymnastics, I have more ribbons than years of life. And I use my skill to fight. 

I got into my leotard while Uncle Dean began the spell. I turned on my phone checked the time. 2:00 AM. Okay, so training lasts 2-3 hours which means that I could probably sleep until eight.

Uncle Dean finished the spell while I found my special ribbon. My Special Ribbon was a gift to me by Amara in my fifth birthday. It was purple. I can do different tricks with it, magical tricks.

We went to the huge backyard and warmed up. This was going to be fun. We didn't use any weapons the first half of the training. Then the other half we used weapons full force.  
+++++

We practiced a lot. I beat him in the first half and we had a tie in the second half. But all of that time I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched, I told uncle Dean but he said not to worry about it.

We said our goodbyes and went our own ways. I was bathed in sweat, dirt, and grass; so I needed to shower. I got out of my leotard and started filling the bathtub. 

I got out of the bathroom that was connected to my room to find PJs and underwear, but then I thought 'Well, I'm already going to shower, I might as well just change into regular clothes.'

I found some shorts, a black tank top with an upside down pentagram, white socks, and black shoes. I left them in my bed (everything was folded) and hopped in the shower.

All the time I was in the bathtub I could hear the sound of two men whispering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When I finished bathing I got out of the bathtub and dried myself.

I was honestly prepared to face whatever was through that door. I opened it to find that nothing was there, but my perfectly folded clothes wasn't in the same position I left it in, but I put it on either way and then went back to sleep.

+++++

STARFIRE'S POV.

I was in the Titans Tower yesturday, I watched as Jaime and Garfield played video games together while Terra and Raven were chearing them on but waiting for their turn to play too. I smiled to myself and sat down on the couch. Then I recived a call from Dick, he was coming on Tusday.

I answered the call and put him on speaker so everyone in the room could hear him. Jaime and Garfield stopped playing video games and Terra and Raven turned their attention towards me.

"Hello Dick" I answered the call naturally.

"Kori" he replied a bit too quickly "How are you and the rest of the team doing?" he asked.

"We are doing well, you are actually on speaker right now" I answered, then the rest of the team said some hello's too. 

"Dick are you alright? yous sound a little stressed." I asked a little worried.

"Yes, no, maybe I don't know?" He responded.

"What's wrong? Did you have an argument with Batman? Do you need us to come over?" I asked.

"Maybe just you but tomorrow" he said, he then took a deep breath and waited a few seconds before admiting what was bothering him "Star, I found out why Damian left with no explanation." 

Raven's face turned from confusion to sadness, she was really close to Damian. Terra wasn't really close to Damian but she and Damian were getting along before he dissapered. Beast Boy got a little exited, he missed Damian (not as much as Raven though). Blue Bettle sat up a little straighter than he already was, he was ready to help get his friend back.

"Why?" I asked, we looked for him everywere and we couldn't find him. A clue is just what we need to get him back, even after 8 years.

"He had a daughter" he said slowly .

Everyone's faces were pure shock, even mine. Raven was not as sad anymore because she thought he was dead or something. Terra spit out her drink. Beast Boy laughed thinking it was a joke and Blue Bettle was frozen. Everyone tells me my face was just pure confusion.

"I'm serious, I mean she looks NOTHING like him, nor does she act like him, but he said it was his daughter." said Dick desperatly.

Then it was like we read eachother's mind once everyone was done dealing with their emotions. The same question rang in everyone's head 'How the hell did Damian raise a kid?' 

"Listen there is something else I should tell you about her" he began "do you know how Raven is half demon?" he asked us all. 'Was she half demon like Raven?' I asked myself.

We all nodded our heads and said yes before Dick continued "Well you see, uhh... the kid is half archangel."

'Angels exist?'I thought 'Does she know how to fight?' 'Is her attitude as bad as Damian's?' all these questions came into my head.

"She has her powers under control, but I would like for her to come to the Titans Tower. So she could be in a place were she feels more relaxed" explained Dick.

We agreed that she would come. I was so ecxited to meet her, Dick said that I could come tomorrow in the morning. 

When he hanged up the Titans started to ask questions "How long was she going to stay?" was one of the hundred I got, but I don't know the answer

+++++

I found Dick patroling in Gotham with Batman. It was around 1:40 AM and we had a lot to discuss. Dick and I headed to the manor while Batman stayed patroling.

It was around 2:10 when we arrived at the manor. We headed to Alia's room to check on her only to find it empty, we started looking arond for her. I suggested checked the backyard. And we found her she was amazingly fighting this man.

She didn't seem to be in actual combat she just seemed to be training. We also coundn't hear anything. Weird. She was performing dance moves as a way of fighting and after 50 minutes she started using a Ribbon while the man used a blade. It was an amazing performance, Batman arrived and saw her moves too. 

When the man and her stopped sparring they performed a weird ritual. But that ritual allowed us to hear the conversation.

"I feel like we're being watched Uncle Dean" said Alia worringly.

"Well if something's creeping in the dark you know how to defend yourself" he said calmly.

"Am I improving?" she asked him.

"Yes, you're mother is pround even in death" he replied.

"Really?" she asked her face lighting up.

"Yup" he said before put two fingers on his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Angel radio?" asked Alia.

"Yeah, gotta go. Sorry" he said apologetically.

"It's okay... Bye Uncle Dean" She replied while pulling him into a hug. Damian rarelly let anyone even touch him.

"Bye Aly" (Aly was the nickname Dean gave her) Dean said embracing her before banishing out of thin air.

She went into her room took out some clothes for the day then entered the bathroom to take a shower.

"Are you going to make her the new Robin?" whispered Dick.

"Probably, only if she agrees. She's a pretty good fighter, even without her powers" whispered back Batman.

"We should talk about it when the Sun comes up" I whispered back.

We argued back and forwd Dick said that if she's going to be the new Robin that we should at least inform Damian, while Batman said that she should embrace her potential. I was in the middle of the argument.

We all managed to leave before Alia saw us. Thank goodness for that.

Batman changed and left to go to his room while Dick and I headed to the Batcave. Dick started making her suit.

"Why are you making her wear a costume?" I asked.

"Well I know that Bruce is going to take her out to fight crime anyway, so I'm making her a suit that isn't the Robin one. It's old and she won't be able to move in it" explained Dick.

We just designed the costume and send it to Lucious Fox. I was a black leatard with a light purple bat signal in the middle, with black open toe tights, and as a final joke to Batman we gave her a hoodie hat that was attached to the leatard but had cute bat ears (not real bat ears) and a purple mask.

We send it to Lucious Fox and got a quick answer. He said to come to his office to pick up the costume at noon.  
+++++

ALIA'S POV.

I woke up at 8:00 AM. I headed downstairs to eat an apple, after Uncle Dean and I spar I don't like to eat too much during breakfast. I headed to Dick's room after eating the apple I felt a little social today and there's no one in the manor that is awake but Dick or so I thought.

When I reached Dick's room I softly knocked on the door waiting for a response. A beautiful woman opened the door, I had no idea what she was, I would usually think it was a sun tanned red head, but her eyes told me otherwise. I looked more closelly and... it's a Tamaranean. Wow I've never meet one before.

"Hello there, I am Kori" she introduced herself while offering a hand to shake it.

"Hi, my name is Alia Winchester" I repeated the proccess of introducing while shaking her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be Alia Wayne? Or did Damian mother you?" she asked confused as to why I said Winchester instead of Wayne.

"Uhhh... no, Damian fathered me, but I like my mom's last name better" I explained. She made a 'ohhh' sound and nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey Kori, who's knocking?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Don't worry about it go back to sleep Dick" replied Kori before stepping outside the room.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" she asked me.

"Yeah, have you eaten breakfast?" I asked her politely.

"No, that's why we are going to the kitchen" she said cheeringlly.

We made our way to the kitchen and started talking.

"So how was living with Damian?" she asked kindly.

"It's amazing" I replied honestly. 

"Where did you live before?" she asked curious.

"Lebadon, Kansas" I replied naturally.

"The only place we didn't look" she whispered to herself.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She was cutting an orange to eat it because she couldn't cook.

"Yes, would you like to fight crime like Dick or Batman?" I could tell she was avoiding the subject so I didn't push it.

"Of course" I lied with a fake cheer. The truth is that I just want to kill monsters, actual monsters. Like vampires, werewolfs, ect... like my mom.

"Well that's good because you're costume will arrive at noon" she said with a smile.

"Ohh Okay- Wait. What?"

"We saw you spar with your Uncle Dean, and we decided that you'll be fighting crime. And on Tusday you'll come to the Titans Tower" she said happily.

'So I don't get a vote on this?' I thought to myself.

+++++

SOME HOURS LATER BATMAN AND ALIA IN GOTHAM CITY PATROLING.

GORDON'S POV.

I put up the Bat signal and was waiting for Batman. I looked behind me and there he was. He also had someone behind him. A little girl.

"The last one was bad enough, another one?" I asked Batman remembering how rude the child was 8 years ago.

The little girl didn't comment but gave me a look that send chills through my spine. I think I'm more afraid of her than Batman.

"Yes" he replied neutrally.

I looked at the costume, it didn't have the Robin signal and she was dressed kind of like a gymnast.

"So... what's her name?" I asked Batman.

"Purple Bat"


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 3.

ALIA'S POV:

Bruce and I went to patrol today. It was nice, I got to know Bruce a little better, he told me stories of how my dad was so problematic. We had a few robberies here and there but that was it nothing special. 

We arrived to the manor at 2:00 in the morning, my nephilim abilities gave me some extra energy and due to that I only need to sleep three hours. I already had a plan on what to do.

I have two half older sisters, their names are Rose and Serenity. They are mommy and Castiel's daughters. Rose usually lives with Jack while Serenity lives with Uncle Crowley. I wanted to talk to them and catch up, we were called the inseparables when we were younger for a reason.

I jumped in to the shower without second thought. I was covered in sweat, mud, and a little blood. 

When I got out of the bathroom I grabbed my ipad and decided to facetime Rose, my oldest sibling. 

"Hello Alia, long time no see" greeded Rose whom was sitting next to Jack who just waved a hello.

"Sup Rose" I greeded back. "So... how has living with a billionere grandfather been like for you?" asked Rose.

"Well it's been kinda difficult getting used to living in a whole new place with no one on your side" I responded.

"Is it true that you have a ... butler?" asked Jack curiously.

"Well hes not here now, he'll be back God knows when" I responded.

"You mean my father" responded Rose giggling. Castiel is the new better Chuck and Rose takes pride in that.

"How is it patrolling the steets of Gotham with THE Batman?" asked Rose AND Jack at the same time.

"It's... cool I get to learn new things about my dad and its not as bad as I thought it would be." I responded.

"Hey is that Alia on the phone?" asked a familiar voice. Then I heard foot steps and next thing I knew Serenity was right in front of the screen along with Uncle Crowley.

"Hello Darling" said Uncle Crowley while a "Helllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooo" followed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing at Rose and Jack's house?" I asked.

"Well we need some ingredients to do a spell that unfortunately only Rose and Jack over there, have." responded Serenity super fast. 

"So how's it going?" asked Crowley.

"What are they feeding you?" asked Serenity.

"It's going well" I assured them both "though the butler is on vacation, so I am feeding myself" I responded.

"Awwwwwwwwwww... thats sad" said Serenity.

"It's quite alright though, I'm enjoying my independence" I responded positively.

"Well that's good... well we better go. Its getting kind of late anyways" Rose said appearing again in the camara.

"Okay well it was awesome seeing you guys again. Have a goodnight." I responded.

I started hearing 'byes' and 'goodnights' from Rose, Serenity, Crowley, and Jack. Then I hang up the call.

I put my ipad away and started looking for a movie to watch when some voices were heard. I got out of my room and followed the voices. They came from the batcave. I know that I should probably just back away... but I was curious about what was in there.

I opened the door as quietly as possible only to find that the whole Justice League was arguing about something with each other. No one realized I came in so I came further into the batcave. In the screen there was two pictures.

One of the pictures was of a man who reminded me a lot of Dracula and the other one was of a woman, she had cold eyes and looked like she was about to kill someone.

"The guy reminds me of Count Dracula and the woman I am decided to nickname 'Lady Pastic Surgery'" I suddenly blurted out.

Now all eyes were on me... okay I get it that I might have spoken a little lounder than usual, but I'm pretty sure I didn't shout it out for everyone to hear. "whoops"

"Alia, what are you doing out of bed at this time?" asked Batman with a well... scary Batman voice.

"Well if you want to know... I kinda heard voices and I was curious as to what was the source of the noice" I responded then remembering that sometimes I was able to hear distant noices.

"Its fine just go back to... whatever you were doing" said Batman.

And since I wanted NOTHING to do with the Justicec League I made the wise decision of leaving... I went back to my room and turned on the T.V.

After flipping through many channels I found that The Seven Deadly Sins on and watched an episode before falling asleep.

I woke up two and a half hours later. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to start packing since I was going with the Titans today. In the process of packing I needed to go downstairs to the kitchen to get my phone.

I maade my way downstairs and accidently bumped into Superman, the man of steel. 

"Sup" I said.

He looked at me curiously and asked "Are you really Damian's kid?"

"Why is it that hard to believe? Is it for my looks or my attitude? Or both?" I responded rather quickly.

He smiled as said "Yeah, it's both"

"No offence, but weren't you supposed to be at the batcave?" I asked Superman.

"Yeah, but the Justice League is staying here for a few days due to a mission" The man of steel replied.

"ohh" is all I said.

"Alia" suddenly called a voice.

"That's your Grandfather" said Superman "you better go" 

"Okay, it was nice meeting you superman" I said as I started walking away.

"Hello Bruce" I said.

"Hello Alia" he responded "this is the Justice League" he said pointing at the Justice League, then turned to them and said "This is Alia, Damian's daughter" 

They all said their 'hello' and their 'Welcome' before resuming to eating their breakfast and talking to eachother. I wasn't going to eat breakfast today instead I was going to have brunch with the Titans.

I found my phone at the end of the table and brabbed it I was going to leave when I asked batman out of pure curiosity "Hey Bruce, who is Dracula and Lady Plastic Surgey?" he looked confused so I added "the people from the pictures from yesturday" 

"That is Ra's Al Ghul and his Daughter Talia. Your Great Grandfather and your Grandmother" he replied.

"Really? WOW... I have never been so thankful for my looks before... I mean no offence but I do NOT want to look like a female version of Dracula"

He only smiled, then we said our goodbyes and went upstairs to finish packing.

Dick arrived a little after I finished packing and drove me to the Teen Titans tower.


End file.
